Losing to the parasite
by Bugnotnotthegreat
Summary: The human covenant war is coming to an end but for some people that dosen't seem to be the case. The issue was never the covenant but rather a much stronger force. The flood.


I am Marcus. My age is 26 and I am part of the UNSC fighting the ongoing war against the covenant. As far as I can tell it's a lost cause no ODST spartan whatever could bring us out of the shit whole that we as humans have dug ourselves into. I feel like I should help improve this world but all I am is a marine.

There was a massive explosion that busted open the door that kept the surviving marines safe from the threat of the covenant "WE NEED TO HOLD OUT! CHIEF IS TAKING DOWN THE AA GUN!" I shouted this even though my fellow marines where already aware. It wasn't much use as the brutes where tearing through us two by two. "BACKUP IS HERE!" another marine yelled in an exited tone. If only I could for a split second feel what he did. As I started to make my way deeper into the building being one of only 3 left I was grabed by a brute. His ape like face and blood red eyes peirced through my soul like a sword. The brute then proceded too throw me towards a wall heavily harming me to a point where I could barely move. I had no choice but to lie there. paralyzed. Unable to stop the enemy from killing the last to members with no remorse as I slowley blacked out.

I awakened later in an isolated room with a medic and another marine on a radio. "The only way we can deal with the threat from where we are is to hide and let the elites and chief deal with it. We will attempt to help it's just we can't do as much as they can sadly." "Where is my squad?" I asked wondering more about the strange atmoshpere and smell that persisted. "That's what your worried about? Sorry but your friends are probably no more and where then killed by an elite." The medic replied with a monotone to him. "STOP FUCKING AROUND WHAT DID I MISS! I shouted eventually coughing after getting my words out. "Be careful I don't want to have to do any more work on you. There all probably gone for good. Since you've been out the AA gun was destroyed but soon after a flood infected cruiser warped in and we have are staying here hoping they don't find us." That was enough for me. I had never dealt with the flood although I did have a bit of trainning that didn't go aswell as I wish it could have. "So our best bet is to go of and fight with the marines and then die. Not the answer I wanted but what else can we do?" this time it was the other marine. He walked up to me and helped me stand up. "Have your assult rifle. Make it count." I could tell that the marine was trying to hold tears back. Obviousley something had happened related to the flood earlier. "How comes I'm stuck with a pistol?" "Then look for something better. I'm not here to give weapons only fight" I don't think he liked my answer but it was the truth.

Once we stepped outside we where greeted with a series of buildings and streets still slightly fortified. Eliete pods began dropping in and they began to get out and hunt for the flood. I guessed these where the ones they where talking about as they ran up to them. Eventually after a few exchanges of words with the nobel warriors we noticed the sounds of the flood. A few combat forms then jumped out at us some of them using UNSC weapons. I shot one with a shotgun causing it to fly towards our direction. "You said you wanted a better gun." The medic then quickly holstered his pistol and grabed the shotgun improving our power. "We must move to the evac site the flood won't take any stops in absorbing you into there abomination of an army." Both the elite that just spoke and the others began moving in what seemed like a strange direction. As we went on more of the enviroment became familiar but not to long after they attacked again. At first this was an easy task as it was only a few combat forms. Straight after a massive army of flood spewed out from behind us with a new form I had never seen before. It was able to change it's body structure to better suit situations at will. This along with the other flood made the fight far to difficult.

Eventually one of the elites ordered us to follow him to the evac site as his brothers would protect them from the onslaught. Up till this point it went well but this was only a taster. Once we got to the end of the bunker we where in and then they swarmed that side aswell. swiftly both the elite and the other marine where demolished by them. It was just me and the elite. I ran out of ammo and could only use what reminants of weapons I could get. "A Battle Rifle?" I quickly grabed it but that was the worst decision I made yet. The flood backed the other elite into a corner leaving me wide open. Once I obtained the weapon it was all over. Quicker than I could think an infected brute slammed me with his claws extremely harming me aswell. Once that happened a flood infection form burowed it's way under my armour and into my skin. It then began to mutate me into the parasite.

I was once a 26 year old man by the name of marcus working for the UNSC. I sspent a year protecting the world from the threat of the covenant aswell as I could. I never learned to love anything in this world except for earth. My home planet and where we as a species began. Now it has been infested by the threat of the flood and almost everyone on earth including me. Had joined this unforgiving virus and lost there main goal. There memories, lives everything they may have loved and hated was gone. Vanished into the infinite depth of knowledge and infected beings that was the flood.


End file.
